Feelings Revealed
by Ildreen Love
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are finally getting married. Everyone seems to be happy, even Touya seems like it. That's what Sakura thought, until one week before the weeding she hears a conversation between Tomoyo and her mother... FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, However I own many other things! Like my story in fictionpress.com!  
  
Feelings  
  
***Tomoyo's POV***  
  
"Oh God! It's so beautiful!"  
  
I looked at her and smile. Sakura always looks beautiful, no matter what. That is one of the things I love about her.  
  
"Thank you Sakura, but it's not the dress what makes it look like that"  
  
I saw her blush and laugh, she is always so humble, doesn't even believe she is as incredible as everybody thinks. Still this is a unique occasion, and the dress she's wearing proves that. This should be one of the happiest moments of my life and as I look at her I regret not being able to feel that way. Fortunately Sakura doesn't notice, she's too busy looking at herself in the mirror and daydreaming about the day she'll wear this dress in front of everyone. Today I'm making the last adjustments to her wedding dress.  
  
"I can't believe we'll be married in only a week!" she distracted me from my thoughts and I probably looked like it because she looked at me a bit worried "Tomoyo-chan, is everything all right?"  
  
"...Of course it is! I just can't wait to see you at the wedding! I've already prepared all the cameras so I can have everything on a tape!"  
  
"..."  
  
She looked a bit embarrassed but manage to put a smile... She looks so sweet when she smiles, it's the kind of smile you can't resist, whenever she smiles the rest of the world seems to do the same.  
  
"Tomoyo... I wanted to thank you, if it wasn't for you I'm sure everything will be a mess!"  
  
"I don't think so Sakura, you had Li's sisters to help you"  
  
We looked at each other for a second before we started laughing, we both know they can be a little too enthusiastic some... well most of the time.  
  
*****  
  
Some hours later I saw Li Syaoran pick up my friend and leave. I looked at the dress in the middle of the room and sighed.  
  
"I'm happy for them" I told myself "because I know they are perfect for each other"  
  
I tried to smile but noticed, as I closed the door and left to my bedroom, that some tears we're sliding down my face.  
  
A/N: My first story! I'm soo happy! Hope you enjoyed it! Review! Chapter two will be up soon, I promise! 


	2. The sadness in my heart

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. But I own this story! And that's enough (at least for the moment)  
  
A/N: Thanks to all the people who review, I couldn't believe that the same day I uploaded this people read it! So thanks to solar-storm247, Nabi, anjuliet, tenshi cherry blossoms, DarkAnimeChick and to AnG3L1c*diVa-chan for your kind words. Now, let this story go on!  
  
Chapter Two: The sadness in my heart  
  
***Tomoyo's POV***  
  
Today is the last day Sakura will come. I've made the final adjustments and today we'll do the final check up. I'm must admit I'm a bit sad but I'll do my best to smile, because I don't want her to feel bad, I don't want to make the same mistakes my mother did... Speaking of her I wonder if she'll be on time today. I know how much she wants to see Sakura in her wedding dress.  
  
"Tomoyo! Is she here yet? Did I miss it?"  
  
"Don't worry mother, Sakura won't arrive until 4" I smiled at my mother, I wonder if she's trying to make up with Sakura for missing her mother's wedding...  
  
"Good, I can't wait to see her in her dress. I'm sure she'll look beautiful!" My mom is always happy when it comes to her, sometimes I wonder what is it that makes her (Sakura) so special?  
  
"Tomoyo, dear, is everything okay? You seem a little worried..."  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry about me" I tried to smile but I failed, so I stared at the floor trying to avoid her eyes...  
  
***End of Tomoyo's POV***  
  
*30 minutes later  
  
***Sakura's POV***  
  
I'm late again to see Tomoyo. Today I'll try my dress for the last time before the wedding! Tomoyo told me we'd also see if the hair is perfect and the make up, although I won't be wearing a lot.  
  
I was about to call her when I heard a voice behind me and saw one of her maids carrying some bags to the entrance. I helped her (I had to insist a lot) and when she told another girl to announce me I told them it wouldn't be necessary, I wanted to give them a surprise.  
  
I wish now I hadn't done that. I went to the living room, and heard Tomoyo crying. I was worried so I approached and then I heard her say those words...  
  
"... I know they love each other, and I'm happy for them, but I can't help it" Tomoyo said "I feel like I'm loosing the only person I really love, and I don't like this feeling! I want them to be happy! I just don't know if I'm strong enough to see them get married..."  
  
***End of Sakura's POV/Normal POV***  
  
Sakura ran out of Tomoyo's house as fast as she could... She couldn't believe it, how didn't she noticed that her friend was in love... with Syaoran! 


	3. Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, but neither do you! (unless of course you are a member of CLAMP ... O_o)  
  
A/N: Yay! Chapter Three is finished! I know this are really short chapters, but this is going to be a short story so I feel it's ok. Also I reordered chapters 1 and 2 so they are easier to read, but I didn't change a word! Well maybe one or two but just 'cause they had mistakes. This chapter is dedicated to my beta reader, my brother Luis! And to sweet Sakura, poor girl she feels so sad in this chapter (actually more like mad at me but...) Anyway, I give you:  
  
Chapter Three: Confusion  
  
***Sakura's POV***  
  
I'm not sure how long was I running, nor do I care. I just kept remembering Tomoyo's words.  
  
"I feel like I'm loosing the only person I really love..."  
  
I don't understand. I knew Tomoyo had a "special person" and that all she cared was his happiness, but I never thought she was talking about Syaoran. What am I supposed to do? Why didn't she tell me?  
  
I've finally stopped running, 'cause my tears don't let me see where I'm going. I think I'm lost... I'll have to use Fly to go back home.  
  
*Later that evening  
  
Touya keeps trying to talk to me, and the phone hasn't stop ringing. That's probably Tomoyo or maybe Syaoran... I don't care, I'm not talking to anyone. Kero has been trying to enter my room too, I can hear he's worried about me, he even threaten me with calling Yue! Like that's gonna make me open the door... I used Lock on it.  
  
Only my cards are with me, Mirror took form and offered to talk to my brother but I think he'll notice the difference, even without his powers, he always does.  
  
I don't know what to do, Tomoyo loves Syaoran and she's my maid of honor! It must've been a nightmare for her and I didn't noticed! I was so happy that I never saw how sad she was...  
  
I feel like the worst friend ever, I wish I had know it before, I've never accepted Syaoran's proposal if ... What am I thinking? I would've rejected Syaoran? Now it's too late for that, isn't it?  
  
Isn't it?  
  
I love him so much, but how can I marry him if my best friend is in love with him too? I can't do that to Tomoyo, but that means... Should I call the wedding off?  
  
I... I don't know what to do...  
  
***End of Sakura's POV***  
  
Sakura hold tight one of her cards, and as tears fall down her face she understood she couldn't carry on with the wedding. Her card glowed like trying to comfort her and she smiled. Hope had always given her comfort. 


	4. Tears in the morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, but if I did I wouldn't make fanfics, I'll make a third movie, and another season of it and... (keeps on dreaming...¬¬)  
**  
A/N: Soooorry! I was supposed to update last week but I had too many things in my head, I couldn't concentrate on this story, but hey I have many (and when I say many I mean MANY) ideas for more CCS fanfics! So I'll be posting another fanfic really soon. Also today I noticed that almost on every chapter someone is crying at the end! I didn't mean it but this story is beginning to take life on it's own. And not only Sakura, but also Syaoran are mad at me. I feel the glares he's sending me, and I'm getting scared... By the way, does anyone know when did Sakura capture the Libra Card??? I found an image of it in my computer, but I never saw it in action OO¡ If anyone knows please tell me ok? Dedicated to all those who review and also all those lazy souls who read but never review...  
  
**Chapter Four: Tears in the morning**  
  
---Normal POV---  
  
Syaoran had never been so worried as he was now. Even when capturing the card or fighting "evil Eriol", Sakura had always trusted him, they had always talked. Now she wouldn't answer him.  
  
He had called in the night, as usual, but it was Touya who answered. At first Syaoran didn't noticed anything, but when he didn't called him brat or yelled at Sakura the normal "monster it's for you" he began to worry. Even more, when his soon to be brother-in-law said she wouldn't answer. Not even to him.  
  
He wanted to go see her, but her brother told him she needed sometime alone. He sounded so serious he couldn't dare to ignore him.  
  
To make it worse, Tomoyo had called him to ask if he knew why Sakura hadn't gone to try her dress again. He knew how important it was to her dear Sakura, so what could have happened to make her leave Tomoyo without a single word? He knew she had been in her house, since Touya had assured him (not in a very nice way) that he had left her at the entrance of Tomoyo's. What had happened then?  
  
Now he was at her house. He knocked the door feeling as nervous as the first time he had come as her boyfriend. He knew something was wrong, really wrong, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it was.  
  
---Kero's POV---  
  
I wonder what is wrong with Sakura. Yue and I can feel her, and it's not pleasant. She won't let us in, won't talk to Tomoyo or her brother, not even to that Li brat! I can hear her cry. She cried all night long, and won't tell us why... If that brat did something to her Yue and I will make his life a living hell, no one can hurt or mistress and live to count it!  
  
---End of Kero's POV---  
  
Syaoran arrived just in time to see the stuffed animal (Kero) talking to himself. He was outside Sakura's room with Yue was right beside him. Touya and her father were in the living room, and when Yue saw him he took Kero and left to join them. Now it was just the two of them.  
  
He knocked the door, and when she didn't answered he spoke quietly and as calmed as he could. He could her cry quietly through the door.  
  
"Sakura? It's me, Syaoran. Can you open the door?"  
  
The second he spoke all went silent. He was about to knock again when the door opened slowly, revealing the still crying Sakura.  
  
---Syaoran's POV---  
  
At first I didn't understand why I couldn't hear a single noise. Then I noticed the wand in her hand and realized it was the Silent card. Still I tried to speak, completely forgetting the effect of the card.  
  
She looked so fragile, I wanted to hold her, but the second I tried to move she shocked her head.  
  
She looked at me for an instant and then she hugged me, I know she said something, but I couldn't hear her, I tried to speak again, but she gave me a small kiss and put something in my pocket. She gave me one last look. I saw her crying, but before I could do anything she closed the door again.  
  
I heard the voice of Kero behind me and noticed she wasn't using her magic anymore. Touya tried to enter her room, but she used Lock on it again.  
  
Yue asked me what had happened. He said he saw her put something in my pocket, and demanded to know what it was. I didn't move. I already knew what it was and couldn't believe what she had done.  
  
As I pulled her engagement ring out of my pocket I felt some tears on my face.  
  
I can't remember when was the last time I cried.  
  
I don't remember either, when was the last time Touya called me by my name. Guess there's a first time for everything.  
  
---End of Syaoran's POV --- 


	5. Reasoning

**Disclaimer: CCS and all its characters aren't mine, but some day they will! I'll bought the rights when I'm rich and powerful and then post a fanfic and say I DO OWN THIS CHARACTERS!!!**  
  
A/N: Another chapter, I'm soooo happy! And this one is longer! Also I've already written next chapter, and I'll update soon. Oh! And again, anyone knows what happened to the Libra card? So enjoy, review and ... well that's all actually... ENJOY!  
  
**Chapter Five: Reasoning  
**  
---Normal POV---  
  
It was such a shock to everybody that at first no one knew how to react. Touya tried to speak, but words died right after he said Syaoran's name. Yue and Kero were so surprised that they couldn't help to stare at the ring and his pale owner.  
  
Syaoran just couldn't move. His thoughts were running from memory to memory, in a desperate attempt to find a reason why she would deny so suddenly the love they shared.  
  
It was Fujitaka who finally react. In a movement that surprised everyone he hugged Syaoran and asked to give him some time to talk to Sakura. He waited until the boy nodded and then told his son to take a walk with Syaoran, Yukito and Kero.  
  
Touya tried to complain, but before he could said a word his father took them all out of the house and, after asking them to come back later, closed the door.  
  
After that he returned upstairs to find what was really happening to her beloved daughter.  
  
"Sakura-san? Everybody is gone now, you can open the door if you want, I'm making some tea and thought you may want some since you haven't had breakfast."  
  
After those words he left and waited in the living room for her to come down.  
  
---Sakura's POV---  
  
I'm so tired. Tears won't come out anymore, and I'm shaking and...  
  
The look on his face, I knew how he wanted to hold me, to make me feel better and tell me how much he loves me... But I can't do it, I can't hurt my best friend like that...  
  
When did everything become so complicated?  
  
I wanted to tell him how sorry I was, how much I wished things were different, but all I could say was "goodbye Syaoran-kun"  
  
And he couldn't hear me because the card...  
  
I heard my dad telling me they are gone, all of them...  
  
---End of Sakura's POV/Normal POV---  
  
Fujitaka was looking at the picture of Nadeshiko, when he heard some steps in the stairs. He looked up just to see Sakura staring at the floor. She looked so pale and small he thought for a second that she was sick. But before he could do anything she ran and started crying again in his arms.  
  
So he hold her like a little girl and smiled softly at her, trying to give her as much comfort as he could.  
  
"Sakura?" when she didn't answer or move he continued "What happened yesterday at Tomoyo's, honey?"  
  
Sakura looked up at her father, a bit surprised. He smiled softly at her, the same smile he had given her so many times before. She smiled a little too, realizing she had to tell someone, she couldn't keep all this pain anymore.  
  
"I-I wanted to-to surprise her... I was about to knocked when I heard..." Sakura stopped for a second, her voice shaking too much too continue, and her sobs broke the silence of the room again. Fujitaka waited, he understood she needed time. Once she felt a bit better she continued: "Sh- she... she was crying, and then- then she told her mother she..."  
  
_ "I feel like I'm loosing the only person I really love..."  
_  
Fujitaka remained silent, not revealing the surprise he felt at hearing those words. Instead he looked at her and held her as she cried quietly in his arms. Finally he decided he had to talk to her and ask her.  
  
"Are you sure of what you are doing?"  
  
Sakura didn't looked up but, after a second, shake her head. She wasn't sure it was the right thing to do, but what else could she do, those words hurt her so much...  
  
_ "...I just don't know if I'm strong enough to see them get married..."_  
  
Fujitaka smiled at his child foolishness. She didn't want to hurt Tomoyo, so she'll sacrifice her own happiness.  
  
"But-but dad" she told him "I couldn't do that to her, she's my best friend! A-and I... I'll be fine..."  
  
"Sakura-san... shouldn't you care for your own happiness? Tomoyo has obviously taken a decision, and I'm sure she wants you to be happy too."  
  
"...I know she'll give up the person she loves for my happiness... But that's why I can't..." her voice become a whisper then "that's why I can't marry Syaoran..."  
  
"And how about him?" Sakura finally looked up, surprised, "Don't you want him to be happy?"  
  
Sakura stared at the picture of her mother for an instant before nodding. 


	6. Past and Present

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, except the plot, and since people seems to like it I feel ok with it.  
**  
A/N: Six chapter is up! I wanted to update sooner, but my house is a bit of a mess right now, so I couldn't really concentrate in this story... Also school is a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. So I had to wait until today to update... Anyway, Sakura is finally talking to someone and regaining her senses, I mean how could she think even for a second to reject Syaoran? He's so perfect for me- ahem -for her! Oh and again anyone knows what happened to that cursed Libra Card? Read and enjoy, and also read my other story: Sakura's Memories!  
  
**Chapter Six: Past and Present  
**  
---Normal POV---  
  
Sakura had remained silent for some time, until suddenly she reached her mother picture. Fujitaka looked at her and then at her daughter. They were both so beautiful. Sakura was very much like her mother. Maybe more than she knew. He debated with himself before speaking.  
  
"Your mother almost did the same thing, you know?"  
  
Sakura looked at him in disbelief. Her father had told her many times how much they loved each other and how much her mother loved her and her brother. Why would her mother doubt to marry him?  
  
Fujitaka smiled at her, seeing the incredulous look in her face.  
  
"You know her family didn't like me, and they never really accepted the fact that she wanted to marry me. So they tried to stop her. It was really difficult for her to ignore the wishes of her family, but she did. And not even once during our life together she regretted it."  
  
He stopped for a moment and took the portrait from her.  
  
"She told me once that no matter how hard it had been to do it, because she knew how much pain she was causing them, she wouldn't had done anything different. Because she was happy. And in her heart she believed that that's what they wanted for her."  
  
Sakura looked at him, his words sinking in her heart. At last she gave her father a tiny smile, and hugged him. She was suddenly feeling foolish. How could she have even considered leaving Syaoran behind? She had to talk to him. But before she had to do something else.  
  
She ran to her bedroom and her father looked at her smiling. She will be just fine.  
  
-----Four months before...  
  
"Sakura-chan? Why did you wanted to talk to me?"  
  
Mei Lin looked at her friend with curiosity. They had been friends for a long time now and she couldn't understand why she was suddenly so shy. It was like when they became friends and Sakura had invited her to her house after she had fought with Syaoran.  
  
"Mmh... Mei Lin, I ah..."  
  
"Why are you acting like a little girl?" she laugh at her, "we'll be family soon, you know?"  
  
Sakura became a bright shade of red, but managed to talk.  
  
"Umm, well yeah, about that... I know it was some time ago, but I know just how much you care about Syaoran and... well I..."  
  
Mei Lin stared at her finally understanding what she wanted to say and smiled. Sakura looked so surprised that she couldn't help to laugh.  
  
"You want to know if I'm okay with it?" Mei Lin was barely able to ask, but then she saw the serious look on her face and sighed. "Of course I care about him, he's my cousin after all"  
  
"But Mei-" Sakura was cut off immediately.  
  
"Don't" Sakura looked at her a bit worried, but she was smiling "I got over it a long time ago, and besides I like you, you make him smile in a way no one has ever been able to. So I want you to be happy, both of you" At that point her smile widened "After all, Tomoyo and I didn't play matchmakers for nothing, did we?"...  
  
-----Present Day  
  
Sakura dialed her best friend's number from her cell phone and smiled.  
  
"No, you didn't Mei Lin..."

.

.

.

**Dedicated to** all my beautiful readers, specially those who review and specially to: **Alesha**, everytime I imagine that scene I want to cry too! I imagine such a dramatic moment... Hope you like this as much as the previous one. **cHiCkx0fxdArKnEsS, FromDayOne, Aya Rose, Sofia , anjuliet, Silver Wolf Gurl**, thanks for reviewing chapter 5!


	7. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: -sigh- I still haven't gathered enough money to buy Syaoran, which means I still haven't manage to buy any other CCS character. The plot, on the other hand, is mine and I'm not selling it, I like it too much to do that!**

A/N: I'M SOOOO SORRY!!! I wanted to update sooner, I swear, but my muse abandoned me and every time I tried to complete this chapter I wrote such crap that I wanted to throw my computer out the window! Finally the other day a reader wrote me asking if I was finishing this. After reading her mail I wanted to write a long nice chapter, just because I made you, my dear readers, wait for too long. So here it is. This one is dedicated to Sofia, for making me promise I would update within the week. I kept my promise! Oh, and if you want you can read my Gravitation fanfics... You don't know what that is??? Go find out!

... By the way this is the last time I'm gonna re-upload this chapter. After a lot of consideration I thought I should do it because I want people to read it and understand it easily.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Confrontations**

Normal POV

Sakura waited until she heard her friend's voice. Normally she would hear her scream of joy and start talking about some dresses she had made for her, but today wasn't a normal day after all.

The phone rang twice before she heard Tomoyo's voice. For a second she didn't say a word. She doubted before she started.

"... Tomoyo-chan-"

Tomoyo interrupted her, she had been trying to talk to her all night, she had even tried to go to her house. If Touya hadn't told her to wait she would have gone there. She had been so worried when she didn't arrive, one of her maids had told her she had been there, but she never arrived at the living room. Something must've happened to her, and the fact that she wouldn't talk to her made her sad and scared.

"Sakura-chan! Are you all right? Are you sick? Are you hurt? What happened? Why you left? Did someone was mean to you? Did- " Tomoyo was cut off by a sweat dropping Sakura, that as calmly as she could say "Tomoyo, can I see you at the coffee shop later? Say..." Sakura glanced at her clock "At four maybe?"

Tomoyo looked at her watch and nodded. Then, realizing Sakura couldn't see her, she said "of course! ... Sakura, everything is fine, right?" She was afraid of the answer. Sakura, on the other hand, smiled to herself and, trying to sound as cheerful as always, said "We'll talk about it later, I have to go now, I'll see you there, ok?" and without waiting an answer she hung up.

-----------------------------

Touya glanced at the boy sitting next to him, studying him carefully. After his father had practically kick them out of the house, much to everyone disbelief; they had been sitting there, waiting. Yue and the stuffed animal had almost freaked out that they were thrown to the street like that, without even a warning, and above all leaving their mistress. Luckily for them, the street was empty at the time. Now Yukito was carrying Kero, who was pretending to be a toy.

After what seemed an eternity Touya got tired and stand up. Yukito looked at him and understood he needed to take a walk or something. Actually, it seemed like they all needed one. Syaoran just follow them, not even caring where they're going. Kero wanted to protest, but was silenced quickly with a glare of his mistress's brother. Even without his powers he was even scarier than Yue. Probably because he was used to Yue's personality.

They had been walking for a while now, and then Touya suddenly stopped. He looked at the younger man. Until now he had been trying hard to get along with him. He didn't hate him, but he couldn't help to dislike him either. Still, for his sister's happiness he was willing to make this 'sacrifice' and talk to his future brother-in-law.

"She just needs time" he started. He wasn't sure how else to do it. Syaoran looked at him in disbelief. He was trying to be nice without Sakura there? Touya observed the way he was looking at him and felt his anger raising quickly. He was trying to help that brat! "Listen brat, you better not make my sister cry like that ever again, or I will personally make sure you die in a slowly painful way!"

Syaoran's temper rise as quickly as the other's had. He had though he didn't want to talk, but suddenly he found himself fighting with Touya. "I didn't make her cry!! I would never do that!! And I would like to see how will you do it from here when we'll be in Hong Kong!!"

Touya froze at his last words. He had had a lot of trouble accepting his little sister would leave him not only to get married to that kid, but also that she would leave the country. Syaoran knew it and usually tried to avoid the theme as much as possible. After those words left his mouth he closed it and shook his head. What was wrong with him? This wasn't the time to tell those things to him! And then... Kero spoke.

Sakura arrived at the coffee shop and saw her friend already in there, waiting in her usual table. She breathed deeply and walked towards her.

"Going back to Hong Kong will be fun!" The yellow guardian told, trying to improve the mood "Yue and I haven't been there in a long time!". Yukito stiffened at those words and looked at the ground. He shouldn't have avoid the situation for so long...

"Sakura!" The girl stood up when she saw her best friend walking towards her. She was about to talk when she saw her red puffy eyes. She had been crying. The girls took a seat and Sakura spoke.

"What?" Yukito expected him to yell at him or something, but the words were told so quietly that he could barely heard them. Syaoran noticed the change in Touya and realized they hadn't discussed the topic. Sakura had assured him that Yue would take care of it, but obviously hadn't. He immediately took Kero and murmuring he was going for a soda he left.

"I heard you" Tomoyo looked at her, not understanding what she was saying. Sakura finally looked at her and told her "With your mother, I heard what you told her before I arrived". Tomoyo's eyes open wide open, in horror. She knew!? That was the reason she hadn't answered her before?

Touya looked at Yukito. He knew Kero will leave with his sister, but for some odd reason he hadn't thought that Yue would do it as well. And the silver haired man hadn't said one word about it. He thought it was so obvious he didn't need to talk to him?

"I... I don't know what to say... Sakura I didn't want you to know, at least not like that... I"

"I'm sorry. I know I should have talk to you before, but I didn't know how" Yukito sighed as he saw the other man with that blank look on his face. He actually preferred him yelling instead of just staring at him. "Touya..."

"Please talk to me... Sakura I- I don't know what to say... I feel horrible because I didn't say anything before, but... well I..."

"Is it true? Are you leaving with them?" Yukito nodded slowly and said "I have to, it's our duty to protect her. And I'm sure nothing will happen because she'll be with the Li's, but he can't help it. We can't help it"

"Why? Tomoyo I'm your best friend! You are my maid of honor! Why did you hide it from me?" Sakura looked at her friend, she needed to know, she needed to understand how important it was to her friend.

"And you were planing on leaving me without a word?" Yukito shook his head "No! I... I don't know..."

"I... I just... I didn't thought you needed to know". Sakura looked at her in disbelief. She didn't need to know? How was that possible? "You are perfect for each other! You made each other happy! When you are together... it's just like the rest of the world didn't exist, like all you need is each other... not even I can do that..."

"I can't do it". Yuki looked at Touya "I can't leave like that, I have to finish my studies, and here are my friends and my father. I can't leave him alone here". Yukito looked at the ground again. Of course he knew he wouldn't leave everything for him, not like that. But a small part of him had hoped he would.

"But... if that's how you feel I... I think..." Tomoyo looked at her friend. She was so nervous. She didn't want to hear her say... "I think you should tell him!" Tomoyo stared at her friend. Tell him? Who was she-?

Yukito: "I see. I knew that you'd say that. I wish there were something I could do, but there isn't-"

**Tomoyo:** "You are wrong". Sakura looked at her friend. She didn't think she should tell Syaoran how she feel?

Touya: "I'm not finish yet. I-"

**Tomoyo:** "I don't love Syaoran".

Touya: "I'll finish this semester here, make some arrangements, and then I'll go with you".

**Tomoyo:** "I was talking about you".

Sakura and Yukito just stared at the person in front of them, not knowing what to say.

-

-

-

-

-

... Hopefully this will fix it.

Ja ne!


	8. Solutions

Ok, before anyone complains I know this is a short chapter, but that's only because there are only one or two chapters left, along one or two shorter. That's right, Feeling Revealed is coming to an end, but the last chapter is already in progress and it will be up soon, I don't promise anything, but I'll do my best to finish it before the end of the month.

**Disclaimer: I tried to contact CLAMP, to see if they would let me own this characters, even if it was just for this chapter. No such luck, since I don't speak japanese and I have no idea where to find them...  
  
**Oh, and I reuploaded chapter seven, in case you didn't get it well you can read it again.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Solutions**

---Normal POV---

"Are you sure about this? Touya what about your father?" Yukito didn't want to give into hope. He knew that if he did and Touya changed his mind he would feel terrible.

"If you don't want me to go just say so, otherwise yes, I'm pretty sure". Touya looked at the silver haired man. He knew it was a rushed decision, and he would worry about his father, but he wasn't ready to let that man go.

Syaoran arrived just in time to see Yukito smiling shyly at Touya. He chuckled and for a moment forgot all his previous depression. So Touya was going with him... Sakura had mentioned that her brother would probably follow them if he had a strong excuse for it, and as usual she was right.

Syaoran opened his eyes when comprehension dawned over him. That would mean Touya would be living on Hong Kong as well! He would never be Touya-glares free! He sighed and then chuckled again. Now he was regaining his usual personality and confidence.

He was already thinking on Touya living near them even after Sakura had given him the engagement ring back. It was painful when he thought about it, but Syaoran wasn't the kind of man who would give up easily. He was sure that Sakura loved him and he would do anything to win her back.

"You are wrong". Sakura looked at her friend. She didn't think she should tell Syaoran how she feel?

"I don't love Syaoran".

"I was talking about you".

"Tomoyo... I" Sakura looked at her best friend. She didn't know what to do or say, she had thought Tomoyo was in love with Syaoran, not with her.

"I... I never said anything because I was scared that it would ruin our friendship. And I don't want to repeat my mother mistakes" Tomoyo smiled at her friend, although it was a sincere smile it was also a sad one.

"Sakura-chan, you are my best friend, and the most important person in my heart. All I want is to see you happy, and I know Syaoran-kun makes you happy. I can't imagine you two with someone else, you are perfect for each other".

Sakura looked at her hands. She understood what Tomoyo was telling her, but also it was too confusing and too sudden, she wasn't sure what to answer. She loved Syaoran and wanted to be with him. The thought of being without him break her heart, and after she had given him the ring back she had felt lost and sad.

"Sakura-chan... I don't want you to worry about me. I've always know how you felt about him, ever since we were kids chasing after the cards I knew you'll end up together. You are stronger when he's around, and he's is happy when you are by his side."

Tomoyo extended her hand and took Sakura's.

"I want to find someone that gives me all that, and I want you to enjoy what you've found. With no regrets".

Sakura looked at their hands. Then she smiled softly and took Tomoyo's. She looked up, there weren't doubts in her heart anymore.

"My mom almost left my dad you know?" Tomoyo looked at her surprised. "No one seemed to agree they were get married and she wasn't sure she was doing the right thing. But my dad told me that in the end she decided that she would follow her heart because she believed her family wanted her to be happy".

"I want to follow my heart too, because I believe you want to see me happy Tomoyo-chan. You will always be my best friend, and I hope you'll find that person... no, I'm sure you'll find that person one day".

Tomoyo closed her eyes for a second, then she smiled. It would be hard for her, but as long as Sakura were happy she would be as well.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan"

"But you have to tell me when you find that person! No one can be with my friend unless I approve them!"

Both girls looked at each other and then started to laugh. Both of them knew that after this, nothing would ever come between them. They stood there, remembering the 'old times' and smiling, enjoying the peace their company gave them.

--

Sakura and Tomoyo said good bye two hours later, and after her best friend's bodyguards picked Tomoyo up, Sakura walked back to her house. She was calmer than that morning and she had the feeling everything will be all right.

In that moment she felt one of her cards glowing and she took it out. It was Hope. She smiled and whispered 'Thank you' at it. The card glowed a bit stronger and then fade away. Sakura too, noticed another presence near her, and as she looked up, she met the familiar amber eyes looking at her from the entrance of her house.

It was time to talk things out.

"Syaoran..."


	9. The End

So it only took me one year, four months and something to finish this story... I apologize, but I'm seriosly considering to rewrite it all or at least improve some of the chapters. My writting stile has changed )and improved I hope) a lot since I started this, and I didn't want to write something just for the sake of finishing it. I wanted to do something you and me both would enjoy.

Thanks to all those who reviewed, who waited and who asked when the hell was I updating. For Guren, Alouete and to Sofia.

**Disclaimer: If I owned CCS I would've been sued because it took me so long to update.**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine: The End.

* * *

**

It had been only a few hours, but it already felt like ages. They stared at each other in silence for a moment, before Sakura began walking towards him. Syaoran looked so serious, the emotion behind his eyes unreadable for the first time in years.

She was scared and unsure of what to say, but the warmth from her cards gave her confidence. 'Everything will be all right' had always been her mantra and this wasn't a good moment to change that.

Every step she took towards him seemed to be slower than the previous one, time almost stopping when he reached him. What could be possibly said in a situation like this. There were no words, no apologies, nothing that could explain it all. So she did the only thing she could think of, the one thing she knew was right, because that was what her heart was asking her to do.

She hugged him. Inhaling his smell deeply, placing her head against his chest and her hands around his waist. Slowly, carefully, he lifted his arms as well and placed his hands on her shoulders. She could feel his heart beating fast against his chest, and for a second wondered what he would do.

After a moment, he took a step back, making her look up into his eyes. There was so much pain on them, but also something she never thought she would ever see him feeling. There was insecurity reflected on those amber eyes.

None of them said a word, their eyes speaking for them what words couldn't express. And after a moment, he shook his head.

"I don't want to feel like that ever again, Sakura".

She looked down, searching for the right thing to say, but he made her look up again.

"Promise me you'll never do anything like that again. I couldn't stand it".

And then she knew.

Taking his face between her hands, she gave him a smile and nodded slowly, before reaching her pocked and placing something in his hand.

Syaoran looked at her confused for a moment, before directing his gaze to the thing object in his hand. A small glow and a warm sensation emanated from a card he had seen only once before in his life.

"She was born from love, and changed to hope. She always gives me comfort when I need it... because it always makes me remember I have you."

Sakura hugged him again, but this time she felt him returning the hug, holding her tightly as if he let her go she would disappear.

"I love you Syaoran, no matter what... no matter what. I'll always stay by your side."

She smiled at him before they both kissed, as Hope surrounded then with her glow and the sun set.

"I love you too... Sakura."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
One week later...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was a perfect day. All their friends, all their family members were there. All the flowers blooming as to celebrate as well, practically no clouds on the horizon, a warm breeze even as the sun disappeared and left the moon on its place.

Everything was so perfect I can't help to wonder if there wasn't a little magic involved. Maybe it was, and not from Eriol, Kero, Yue or any of them. Maybe it's them, they love each other so much that around them everything seems to be just right.

I felt some tears rolling down my face during the ceremony, but my smile didn't falter, not even once. It still hurts a little, but not as much as it did before, the memories of last week are slowly disappearing, losing with the night wind.

Some feelings were revealed, some were put under test, but nevertheless I think we all passed it. Our friendship has changed, just as their love, but not for that they are less strong than before. Maybe they are stronger.

---

Tomoyo sighed as she returned to the party, she had stared at the stars for long enough. She smiled at the sight of Sakura and Syaoran holding hands. Everything was all right.

She wouldn't have missed this day. Not for everything in the world.


End file.
